New FriendSister in Need
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: This took place after my brithday, Erin and Alyssa meets a new friend Cmara. They became quick friends but a new Anti-Toon is after he and it's up to Erin and Alyssa to protect and save her at all times.
1. Chapter 1: Carly aka Cmara

**Chapter 1**

**Carly aka Cmara**

In a blue honda car, we see two familiar best friends/sisters. The first one was driving; it had strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble, bluish-grey eyes, and wears new outfit; glasses with thick black rims, black tank top with pink heart with wings, guitars behind it to make an X, and it has a sign in the middle of the heart saying, "Girls Rock!", a golden ring with a little diamonds on different sides and a amethyst tear drop gem, blue short jeans, white socks, and big black shoes with blue laces.

The second girl sitting in the passenger seat has golden blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a buttefly band, bluish-green eyes, and wears golden hoop earrings, a white tank top with thin chrome trimming, a yellow sun visor, tan shorts, white and gray shoes, and a tan backpack.

They are Erinbubble92 and Alyssalioness94 or actually called Erin and Alyssa. They are also wearing their friendship necklaces they got whent they first meet; Erin's amethyst and Alyssa's ruby.

"I wish I had a car and I wish I was your age." Alyssa said.

"Well, it was a birthday gift from Grumbles Grizzles." Erin said. "Besides Uncle Jitters finally tought me how to drive."

Erin and Alyssa giggled as Erin continued to drive off. Erin gasp when she saw something into the road so she hits the breaks and they parked in the parking streets. Erin and Alyssa came out of the car and close the door. They saw a girl running off until she hit Erin and they hit the ground.

"I'm sorry." the girl said.

"No, no, I'm sorry." Erin said.

Erin look and saw what the girl look like. She has ginger-brown hair pulled in a ponytail with bangs in front of her eye, brown eyes with hints of green with glasses, and she wore a red long sleeve shirt with white lines around both wrists and a purple tank-top over it, blue jeans, and red sneakers with the front part white, and white socks. She also has a black/yellow backpack.

"Hey, c'mon. Gimme your hand, I'll help you up." Erin said.

Erin handed out her hand for the girl to reach but she didn't. Erin looks at her until the girl reach her hand and Erin pulled her up.

"You okay, you shouldn't be running in the streets." Erin said.

"Sorry, I was on my to my home from school." the girl said.

"Hey, um... Can we give you a ride?" Alyssa asked.

The girls just breathe "Huh?" and stares at them. Erin let out her other hand to shake as she said, "I'm Erinbubble92, Erin for short, the cartoon girl."

"I'm Alyssalioness94, Alyssa for short, the hyena girl." Alyssa said.

Erin and Alyssa laugh as the girl smiles with her eyes close as she said, "My name's Cmara but you can call me Carly.". Carly begins to shake hands with Erin and Alyssa at the same time as they laugh.

* * *

Later, Erin drove Alyssa and Carly to Carly's home.

"So where do yah live, Carly?" Erin asked, looking at the back.

"Right up the rode." Carly said.

Erin nods as drives up the rode. When she stop the car at a parking lot Erin and Alyssa look and saw what they think they saw. Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends!

"This is where you live?" Erin and Alyssa asked, dumpfounded.

"Yes. Why?" Carly asked.

Carly happily walked towards the place while Erin and Alyssa just walked up there normally. They had no idea why she lives here. Carly knock on the door, the door open, and Mr. Herrimen was standing their.

"Good day, Miss Cmara." Mr. Herrimen said. "And ah good to see you two, Miss Erin and Alyssa."

Carly looks at them and Erin said, "I was gonna tell you we already know this place.".Carly just smiled as she said, "Then I'll let you guys come in."

Carly, Erin, and Alyssa came in and saw the Imaginarey Friends. They went up the stairs and they wave and said hello to the friends. Wilt, Coco, Edurado, Bloo, and Mac just smiled when Carly made friends with Erin and Alyssa. The girls went up to the hallways to find her room until they heard screaming.

"Uh-oh." Carly said.

"What?" Erin and Alyssa asked.

Then Dutchess came to the hallway and in front of Carly.

"Cmara, I told you many times to stop taking my jewerly. I don't care if your going on a date with some boy just leave my stuff alone!" Dutchess said, then she saw Erin and Alyssa. "What do you two want? Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Erin and Alyssa just glare at her and pulled Carly out of Dutchess' horrible face.

"I hate her!" Carly said.

"So do we!" Alyssa agreed.

* * *

Finally, the girls got into Carly's room. Erin and Alyssa were sitting in different places as they were amazed by Carly's room.

"Make yourselves a home." Carly said.

Erin and Alyssa shrugged as they look around Carly's room.

Later it was night time, Erin and Alyssa were about to leave but Carly asked, "You would guys like to stay and spend the night."

"Sure." Erin said.

"Okie-dokie!" Alyssa said.

They got sleeping bags from Erin's car and their pjs; Erin wore pink puffy sleeved night gown with pj cuprise under it and her hair was pulled in a braid. Alyssa wore a yellow nightgown with a wolf on it and her hair was down. Soon after the slumber party, the girls were asleep; Erin and Alyssa slept on the floor near Carly's bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend Hang

**Chapter 2**

**Best Friend Hang**

In the morning we see a blue honda car in front of a fashion store and inside we see Erin, Alyssa, and Carly picking out outfits. Erin came out wearing a a big sunny hat with red ribbons and roses, a sunny flora dress and sandals. Alyssa and Carly looks and shook their heads.

Erin came out wearing her hair down, a pink and blue tringaler headband, little sunglasses with hers, a pink shirt that has a smiley face with a blue vest, blue bell-bottoms, and high-heel sandals which almost made her trip. She was like in the 70's. Alyssa and Carly stick there tongues out and put their fingers in their mouths thinking it looks wrong.

Finallly when Erin came out Alyssa and Carly were inmpress by the look Erin's wearing; She had her hair was pulled high ponytail and has a little braid down in the middle, sunglasses pieces over her glasses, a orange short sleeved shirt with a the letter E near a number 7 colored pink, five golden bracelets with different shapped charms on the left, a silver wrist watch with amethyst, diamonds, and topaz gems, blue bell-bottoms, and black high-heel boots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Alyssa has her hair down, ruby hoop earrings, and wore a white shirt with petal sleeves, a purple wrapped skirt with white leggings, and purple flip-flops. Carly has her hair pulled in a braid but still with bangs on either on top of the eye and wore a red shirt short sleeved with white line in the middle, black long fingerless, blue shorts, white socks, and red shoes.

The girls came out with shopping bags and Erin put them in her honda. They walke doff as they laugh and giggle until someone in the shadows of the allies watch them as they went down to a smoothy shop. They came out with smoothies in their flavors.

The shadowed figure jumped up and fell in front of them on it's feet. Erin, Alyssa, and Carly stopped and saw what the figure looks like; She looked around the age 20, she has long dark brown waist-length hair tied in a braid with red beads, deep green eyes with black sunglasses, and when she smirks you can see her sharp vampire teeth. She wears a torn black jacket, grey torn tank top, torn black jeans, brown finger-less gloves with silver bracelets, and ripped/shreded red boots.

"Nice to see you again, Cmara." the woman said.

Cmara gasp and she scream crazily since she was afriad of like crazy. Erin and Alyssa stare at each other and shrug.

"Alright Alyssa, hero transformation." Erin said.

Alyssa nodded as they highfived and they transform into their hero forms as they said "WATER/FIREICE AMETHYST/RUBY POWER TRANSFORM!!!"/

Erin was her hair was still in the same hairstyle but her eyes are pink with blue flecks, her glasses and earrings are amethyst. She now wore blue gloves with hearts on the hand that reaches to her elbows, a pink headband with a bubble in the middle and then the long ties hangs out at the back, a pink elbow length sleeve shirt with purple lines on the sides on the sleeves and on her sides and a EB92 bubbled symbol in the middle, pink cuprise with purple lines on the sides, a blue belt with a bubble buckle, and blue boots that look like her gloves. And she has her amethyst necklace.

Alyssa still has the same hair style but her eyes are purple with white flecks and her earrings are ruby heart-shaped earrings. She now wore white gloves with gold stars on the hand that reaches to her elbows, a purple headband with a lioness head in the middle and then the long ties hangs, a purple elbow length shirt with white lines on the sides of the sleeves and on her sides and a AL94 within a star-shaped symbol in the middle, a purple skirt with white lines on the sides, a white belt with lioness head buckle, white boots that look like her gloves. And she had her ruby necklace.

"I am Erinbubble92/Alyssalioness94, Bubu/Lili, Bubu/Lili, Bubu/Lili!" They said, together.

"Big roop." Evil Cmara snarled.

Evil Cmara send out bats wwhich flock around Erin and Alyssa, mad. They were about to bite them but Erin uses her karate kick and Alyssa use her balle kick.

"WaterIce, Ice Beam!" Erin shouted.

Then a Ice Beam hit Evil Cmara by the feet but she broke out of it.

"FireIce, Fire Blast!" Alyssa shouted.

Fire came towards EC but she dodges it. EC smirk with an idea as her robotic arms stretch and grabbed Erin and Alyssa by their necks and knock into the wall but still stuck to the wall by the robotic arms.

"Don't worry about hanging around because once I'm through with you two, I'll have blood from Cmara and take good care of her." EC said, smirking.

Evil Cmara still smirk until there was a whipping sound, which cause Evil Cmara have a weird looking face. As she falls down, we Carly, holding a eletronic light-blue whip that is 10 yards long. Erin and Alyssa landed to their feet as they were amazed. Carly then uses her whip to beat up Evil Cmara until she was exhausted.

Carly nods at them as Erin and Alyssa smile at each as they hold hands. Erin did a karate chop to throw Alyssa as she balle spins towards Evil Cmara to the sky, screaming.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered and laugh.

"Come on let's go celebrate at Foster's!" Carly suggest.

"God idea!"

With that, the girls went in Erin's car and she drove them back to Foster's to celebrate their victory!


	3. Chapter 3: A New BFFL

**Chapter 3**

**A New BFFL**

At Foster's, the girl's were laughing and eating some desserts.

"Hey man, whattcha doin'?" Erin said, talking in Cheech Marin's voice. "I mean come on I'm Cheech Marin, baby!"

Alyssa, Carly, and Erin laugh at that then it was Alyssa's turn.

"I am tuff as a strong man not as stupid as a stupider." Alyssa said, in a bulky German accent.

They laugh at that again.

"Ha, ha, Hello. Hello, there." Carly chuckled, talking like Tiger from American Tail.

The girls laugh at this as everyone begins to laugh at this but Dutchess came towards them.

"Cmara, what have I told you I'm trying to get my beauty sleep but all your doing is making stupid voice changing jokes!" Dutchess yelled. "And..."

"We get it all ready." Erin and Alyssa said.

"Leave her alone, if even think about yellin' at our new friend, then you'll get trouble yourself." Erin said.

"Yeah, so why don't you go back to your so called 'beauty' sleep." Alyssa suggest.

Dutchess eyes widen in shock and just glared at them as she left the room saying, "Well I never.". Carly and everyone look at them as they smiled sheepishly.

"My heroes." Carly said, happily.

Everyone clapped and appauled as Erin and Alyssa just shrug at each other and smiled.

* * *

In a alley, Evil Cmara's legs were swinging around from outside the garbage can then it fell making her say, "Ouch!". She came out of it and shook the garbage off. She was angrey about Erin and Alyssa protecting Carly.

"When I get my hands on those three..." Evil Cmara said.

"You need of a assistance?" a voice called.

Evil Cmara got up and saw two familiar Anti-Toons of Erin and Alyssa in the shadows only showing their cheetah and hyena like eyes. Evil Cmara smirk and said, "I do."

* * *

Later in Erin's honda, Erin and Alyssa were about to leave as Carly said good-bye to them.

"I'll see you guys later." Carly said.

"We will." Erin said. Then she realised something. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Erin gave Alyssa a item then Alyssa threw it at Cmara as she grabs it. It was a Sapphire Flower necklace with her name on it like Erin and Alyssa's.

"Welcome to the BFFL club." Erin said.

Carly smile with tears as she puts it on. Erin and Alyssa smiled as they wave and drove off.

"Another BFFL!" Alyssa said.

"Yep, another Best Friend For Life!" Erin shouted.

The girls laugh as they drove off with the song "Best Friend For Life".


End file.
